1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to wirelessly transmit power, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to detect load fluctuation in a wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive a power. Here, the source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
A single source device may transmit power to a plurality of target devices. In an example in which a plurality of target devices simultaneously approach a resonator of a source device, or the plurality of target devices are located within a range of the resonator, and power is supplied to the source device, data collision may occur during an operation for initial connection due to the plurality of target devices requesting connection. Accordingly, a normal charging operation may not be performed.